815 Lost In Transmission
by AudiRox
Summary: Season 8: Episode 8.15 follows a week after 8.14. If you haven’t done so, please read episodes 1 through 14 prior to reading 8.15.
1. Teaser

Introduction: Episode 8.15 follows about a week after 8.14. If you haven't done so, please read episodes 1-14 prior to reading 8.15.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**8.15 Lost In Transmission**

**Previously on the Gilmore girls…**

(Scene from 1.14 – That Damn Donna Reed)

LUKE: You know, this place hasn't been painted since my dad was alive.

LORELAI: No, I didn't know that.

LUKE: He painted it before he opened it and once more when the roof caved in one winter. I think that's probably it.

LORELAI: The paint lasted a long time. He got his money's worth.

LUKE: Yep. He really loved this place, you know. (Looking around the diner) This store was his life. Mine too, I guess. I spent every minute I wasn't in school here. I spent a lot of minutes I was supposed to be in school in here too.

CUT

(Scene from 5.10 – But Not As Cute As Pushkin)

LUKE: … This was my dad. This was his boat and this decision was mine. This was not yours!

LORELAI: I know.

LUKE: This is who I am. I don't want to hang onto things or stare at things.

CUTS to scene at the end where Luke looks at his father's boat in the garage.

CUT

(Scene from 3.04 – One's Got Class and the Other One Dyes)

LORELAI: Oh my God!

LUKE: What?

LORELAI: Nothing. Nothing at all, Butch.

Luke walks over and sees his photograph on a plaque which reads, _State High Hurdles Champion, 1984_

LUKE: For the love of… what's that doing there?!

CUT

(Scene from 8.14)

LORELAI: …we haven't really chat about you-know-who since your epiphany last week.

RORY: Well, there's not much to say about 'you-know-who'.

LORELAI: Have you decided what you want to do about it?

RORY: (Nods) Yup, and the decision was easy. (Lorelai looks up curiously) I ignore it until it goes away.

LORELAI: (Hides a chuckle as she continues sarcastically) Oh yeah, very effective.

RORY: (Explains) The decision was made easy since he has no clue that I exist in that capacity.

LORELAI: (Sighs) Well… his loss.

CUT

(Scene from 8.13)

RORY: More sex during the month of February, huh?

LANE: Imagine that.

RORY: (Sighs) Not happening in my neck-of-the-woods.

LANE: Start dating! Get yourself out there, Rory.

RORY: (Frowns at her best friend) You make it sound like I should be wearing tramp shoes.

LANE: (Kids) If it helps. (Adds) Sex or not, it's always nice to have someone around…

(Scene from 8.14)

NATE: (He looks down at his smart-key, then up at her) I'm leaving the Courant, Rory. (Clearly surprised, Rory tries to hide it)… some time in April will be my last day.

RORY: (clearly not happy with the news.) I'm assuming you're taking a job at the Times?

Nate nods.

**TEASER**

INT. RORY'S APARTMENT – FRIDAY NIGHT – (End of February)

Scene opens as Rory opens her front door to let her mother in.

LORELAI: (As she walks in) Hey. (Leans in for a quick peck on the cheek)

RORY: Hey. You're early.

LORELAI: (Sighs as she looks around the apartment) Yeah, traffic wasn't that bad. (Plops on the couch) Besides, we have a few minutes to catch up.

Rory is in the process of getting ready for FND. As she puts on her earrings, she walks over to the coffee table and takes a seat.

RORY: Catch up?

LORELAI: (Places her purse on the side, and opens it) Yeah, you know… tell me how your week was. (She takes a small Ziploc bag filled with what looks like chips. She opens the bag and holds it out to Rory).

RORY: (Shakes her head) No thanks. Already had my pre-Friday Night Dinner snack. (Sighs) The week was fine. A little busy, and I guess it was also a bit intimidating now that I know Nate's leaving, and there will be a job opening.

LORELAI: Didn't you say it won't be for another month?

RORY: Yeah, but you know me… I like to stress about it.

LORELAI: (Chuckles) Yes, you do. (Pauses, then remembers) Hey, I was meaning to ask you…

RORY: What?

LORELAI: Do you know anything about Nate's personal life? I mean, is he seeing anyone?

RORY: (Thinks) Actually no, I don't. He's very careful about not mixing work and his personal life. (Thinks again) Wow, I never considered it… I always assumed he was single because I've never seen him with anyone… not even at the shelter.

LORELAI: Hmm, mysterious.

RORY: Yeah. (Shakes her head) Enough about me. Tell me how your week was.

LORELAI: (Makes a sympathetic face) I think I'm driving Luke insane.

RORY: (Curiously) What do you mean?

LORELAI: (Lists all the reasons) I've been whining, complaining, nagging, and I've been very indecisive the past few days. And I know it's more than enough to drive any man insane.

RORY: Aw, did Luke say something to you?

LORELAI: (Shakes her head) No, that's the thing… he never complains. He never tells me to shut up… or have a fit when I change my mind on what I want to eat – and the past couple of days, I've changed my mind on dinner after he finished cooking. He has been so calm and loving and amazing.

RORY: (Confused) And you're frustrated that he's calm?

LORELAI: (Nods) Yeah, I mean he has been an amazing husband… and the past week, he has been "super-husband." That has got to wear out eventually, right?

RORY: (Explains) It is "Luke" we're talking about. He loves you, mom… and you know he will never complain.

LORELAI: Yeah, but sometimes I wish he'd vent (adds) not to me… because that won't be a real vent. I'm the one he needs to vent about. I wish he'd go out with the guys and just order some beer… and vent. You know? (Explains) I tried to get him to hang out with TJ last night, and he refused.

RORY: Well, it's TJ… who can blame him?

LORELAI: (Sighs) Well, just want him to be okay. I was hoping he could take the night off since he won't be joining us for dinner, but nope… he's closing the diner tonight.

RORY: (Smiles) At least he gets a break from Emily Gilmore.

LORELAI: (Remembers) Oh, and Emily! She has been on my case every day for the past week about how unfair it is that Luke and I know the sex of the baby and she doesn't. She needs a new distraction, Rory. (Looks at her daughter) Can't you like, steal another boat or something?

RORY: (Rolls her eyes as she gets up from the coffee table) Gee, let me get right on that.

LORELAI: (Looks up at the clock) Is it time already?

Rory nods as she takes her coat and opens the front door. Scene cuts as Lorelai gets up from her seat and follows her.

INT. GILMORE MANSION – DINING ROOM – FOURTY-FIVE MINUTES LATER

Scene opens on Emily's astounded face…

EMILY: You haven't been on a date since you broke up with Logan?!

RORY: (As if she has committed the biggest crime) W-well…

Lorelai can't help but grin at the sudden change in focus.

Scene fades.

OPENING CREDITS  
---------------------------------------------------------  
Well, there's the teaser – will update with the second segment soon. Reviews appreciated.

(Hopes you read 'Previously on…' – hint, hint)

**IMPORTANT:** It's a little late in the game, but I've decided to start posting my (Gilmore girls) season 8 series on LJ. When I started the series back in June of 2007, I had no idea how many readers would follow it. But after 14 episodes, I've decided that it needs a forum where readers, in addition to their generous feedback on the fanfiction sites, (if they so choose to) can freely discuss, complain, and throw things at me at the end of each segment. Please feel free to post your thoughts... (link can be found in my Author Profile). **The LJ is for two-way discussion only, reviews can be left on this fanfiction site.**

P.S. Remember those crazy newspaper ads when the show was still on? I have created two news ads for this particular episode. It's on my LJ – hope you check it out. **If you have any questions or would like to discuss this episode, please feel free to use the LJ.**

The answer to last week's challenge was, "Out of Africa." Kudos to those who got it.


	2. Segment Two

**SEGMENT TWO**

INT. LUKE'S DINER – SATURDAY MORNING

Scene opens on a busy diner. Zach with a to-go box in his hand, walks across the screen to a table where Lane and the boys are.

ZACH: (Sets the box on the table) Here you go.

LANE: (Trying to be discreet over the loud customers, she speaks through her teeth) Did you ask him yet?

ZACH: No babe, can you see the crowd in here?

LANE: (Looks at Luke as he stands behind the counter) But he's right there.

ZACH: I know… during the lull, I promise.

LANE: (Starts to get up from her seat) Fine. I'm taking the boys to mom's…

ZACH: (Takes the twin stroller) Here, let me help you with that.

Camera cuts to Luke at the counter. A big brown paper bag can be seen near the register.

With a couple of orders in his hands – Luke sets them in front of the customers who are seated at the counter.

LUKE: One Cajun Burger with extra fries, and an order of curly fries for you.

Zach arrives at the counter and spots the brown paper bag…

ZACH: (Tries to take a peak) What's in here?

LUKE: (With one smooth step to the side, he takes the bag from him) Something called, 'none of you business.'

ZACH: (Holds up his hands) Fine… fine. (Looks around at the crowd) Man, it's busy in here today.

LUKE: (Looks at him) And you're standing here talking to me, why?

ZACH: (Rolls his eyes and steps near the counter to get the plates) Man, you're crabby today.

LUKE: (Goes about his business) I'm _not_ crabby.

The phone rings.

LUKE: (Quickly picks up) Luke's.

It's Lorelai in the kitchen of the Crap Shack.

LORELAI: Hey, it's me.

LUKE: Hey. What's up?

LORELAI: (Lazily walks over to the refrigerator and opens the door) I'm annoyed.

LUKE: (Curiously, he steps to the side and leans against the wall) Why?

LORELAI: (Peaks into the very _full_ refrigerator) There's absolutely nothing to eat.

LUKE: (Makes a face) What do you mean there's nothing to eat? We have tons of food in the house. Did you look in the fridge?

LORELAI: (Sighs, then closes the door) Of course there's a lot of food in the house… but nothing appeals to me right now. It's all very _blah_.

LUKE: (With a subtle smile) "Blah" huh?

LORELAI: (Plops down on one of the chairs at the table and looks around the kitchen) Everything looks disgusting to me right now. And I think we need to move.

LUKE: (Curiously) Move? Why do we need to move?

LORELAI: I'm not liking this house right now. Seriously, we should've bought a new one.

LUKE: (Takes a deep breath) You _do_ like that house, but you're saying you don't because you're in this weird phase…

LORELAI: (Frowns and shakes her head) I'm not in a weird phase…

LUKE: Fine, you aren't. Tell me what you want and I will make it and bring it over.

LORELAI: (Grins) I'm really craving a pepper-stake burger right now – with extra _extra_ fries.

LUKE: (Disgusted) It's eight in the morning.

LORELAI: So? (Looks at the walls)

LUKE: Okay, I will go make that now…

LORELAI: (Frowns again) Oh, and I want to paint all the walls purple.

LUKE: (Subtly smiles again) Purple, huh? Okay, let me go make you that burger – and when I come over, we can discuss the walls. Okay?

LORELAI: (With one nod) Deal!

Scene fades on Luke stepping away.

INT. GILMORE MANSION – RICHARD'S STUDY – SATURDAY AFTERNOON

Richard is intensely occupied with his laptop. A pile of folders and paperwork are atop his desk. He continues to look over at a piece of paper and plug things into the computer. Emily wanders into the study.

EMILY: (In a smooth motion, she makes her way next to Richard and leans against the desk) What are you doing, Richard?

RICHARD: (His concentration on the project is making him oblivious to his wife's question) Hmm?

EMILY: (Looks at the screen) What are you doing?

RICHARD: (Looks up, then removes his eyesglasses) Oh, I'm doing our taxes, Emily.

EMILY: Oh, it's that time of the year, isn't it?

RICHARD: (With excitement) Why pay an accountant, when everything is at your fingertips these days? (Points at the laptop) It's all very exciting…

EMILY: (Scoffs) Exciting? That hardly seems exciting, Richard. If anything, it's the most boring thing in the world. (Adds) In fact, you and I are two of the most boring people on this earth.

RICHARD: (Amused) Oh?

EMILY: Do you know what I've been doing since breakfast?

RICHARD: Do share.

EMILY: I've been reading the most _boring_ book – and I've been on the same page for the past three hours.

RICHARD: That is unfortunate, Emily. Why on earth would you waste three hours on a book that doesn't even interest you?

EMILY: That's just it… I'll do just about anything to get over this boredom. (Adds) I think we need to do something about it.

RICHARD: (Sits back and looks up at his wife) What do you suggest we do? (Adds) Go on a trip, maybe?

EMILY: (Randomly, she adds) Did you know that our granddaughter hasn't dated a single man since she broke up with Logan?

RICHARD: (Confused) I'm sorry, Emily. I think you've lost me. I was under the impression we were discussing how very boring you and I were.

EMILY: She said it at dinner last night. Weren't you listening? (Adds) Well, Rory needs to start dating.

RICHARD: I agree… she needs to get out there and take a look at all the options. But I don't see how it concerns us.

EMILY: We have to set her up.

RICHARD: (Shakes his head and waves it off) Oh no. No, I don't think it's a good idea.

EMILY: (Frowns at her husband) Of course it's not a good idea if you don't have an eligible bachelor in mind. (Smirks) But I think I've found a perfect young man for her.

RICHARD: You have?

EMILY: Wentworths' youngest son.

RICHARD: Wentworths have a son? I thought they had two daughters?

EMILY: Yes, their youngest is a son. Trevor Wentworth. A little older… (thinks) twenty-eight or twenty-nine. An up and coming investment banker. Not at all like the youth in today's world… he's very close to his family. And Maria mentioned that she was concerned about him…

RICHARD: (Curiously) Concerned?

EMILY: (Nods) Yes, she says he hasn't had a steady relationship since college.

RICHARD: Hmm.

EMILY: Anyway, I met him last week when I was having lunch with Maria. He is a very eligible young man.

RICHARD: (A little unsure, but nods) Well, I trust your judgment, Emily. So I will let you handle this. (He goes back to his laptop).

EMILY: (With a heavy sigh) Very well. (Adds as she picks up the cordless phone and moves around the table) I will take all the credit when this turns out to be a long-term partnership.

RICHARD: (Chuckles as he looks at the screen) I'm sure you will, my dear.

Scene cuts to the next…

INT. HARDTFORD COURANT – SATURDAY AFTERNOON – MOMENTS LATER

Rory is at work on a Saturday afternoon. It's very quiet and she seems to be the only person around her area (though, we can assume there are others elsewhere – it is after all a newspaper establishment). Rory is reading through some paperwork when her work phone starts to ring…

RORY: (Makes a curious face since no one knows she's working during the weekend) Rory Gilmore.

It's Emily.

Scene cuts between INT. HARDTFORD COURANT (RORY'S CUBICLE) and INT. GILMORE MANSION – LIVING ROOM

EMILY: (As she sits in a chair) Rory, it's your grandmother.

RORY: (Confused) Grandma?

EMILY: Yes, I tried your apartment and no one answered, so I tried your cell phone and the calls went directly to your voicemail.

RORY: Oh, I think my cell phone is dead. (Quickly grabs it from her purse and takes a look at it) Yep, it's dead. (To herself) Guess I forgot to charge it…

EMILY: (Sighs) Anyway, I figured I'd try your work.

RORY: Well, here I am. What's up, grandma?

EMILY: (Cuts to the chase) You need to start dating.

RORY: What?

EMILY: I know the perfect person for you.

RORY: (Whines) Grandma!

EMILY: Don't you 'grandma' me. I've been noticing how very busy you are at work – and at that shelter. You cannot neglect your personal life, Rory.

RORY: (Shakes her head) I'm not neglecting it, grandma.

EMILY: Yes, you are. Of course you are. Besides, there's no harm in having dinner. Two single young people having dinner is completely normal.

RORY: Grandma, seriously… I'm fine.

EMILY: You are _not_ fine, Rory. You have become a workaholic… and you're trying to compensate for the lack of a personal life.

RORY: (Sits up and frowns) Brutal.

EMILY: (Explains) Well, aren't you at work on a Saturday afternoon?

RORY: Yeah, so?

EMILY: Were you asked by your supervisor to work today?

RORY: (Frowns even more) No.

EMILY: So you went into work on your own.

RORY: (With a heavy sigh, she rolls her eyes) Okay fine, one dinner date.

EMILY: (Smiles) Very well… dinner at our place at 7 o'clock Sunday evening.

RORY: Sunday? That's tomorrow.

EMILY: So? (With subtle sarcasm) You don't have anything planned do you?

RORY: (Frowns at her pathetic self) No.

EMILY: (With a smile) Okay, we will see you tomorrow. Have a good afternoon, Rory.

Rory looks at the phone for moment and shakes her head before she hangs up. She hears someone approach her area, and looks up. It's Nate, with a small bag of chips in his hand, he snacks as he makes his way to the office. He stops and turns as he notices someone looking at him.

NATE: Gilmore. (Takes a step towards her cubicle) What're you doing here?

RORY: (Surprised to see him as well) Had some stuff to catch up on. And you?

NATE: Same. (Instead of carrying on to his office, he pulls a chair from the side and joins her)

RORY: (A little taken back by the sudden interest in hanging out with her in her cubicle, she looks at the chair and then at Nate as he takes a seat in a backwards manner) I see.

NATE: (Extends his open bag of chips) Lunch?

RORY: (Smiles and obliges) Sure.

NATE: (Takes a look at some of the papers on Rory's desk) So what are you working on?

RORY: Rob gave me some web content to edit.

NATE: Ah… fun stuff.

RORY: (Raises her eyes) Indeed. (Chuckles, then curiously looks at Nate) You seem very relaxed today.

NATE: (Nods) I'm feeling pretty good today.

RORY: Oh yeah?

NATE: Remember I told you the lease is up in May?

RORY: At the shelter? (Nods) Yeah…?

NATE: I talked with the landlord… more like shared my ideas out loud. (Sighs, then continues as if he's about to reveal something for the first time) I think I want to buy it.

RORY: (Surprised) Really? That's a pretty big building.

NATE: That's what trust funds are for, right?

RORY: (Even more surprised) You're going to use your Trust Fund?

NATE: Well part of it at least. Though I'm past the age where I gain full control of all the money, I feel like I still need to run it past my parents. So, I'm planning on doing just that next weekend.

RORY: (Shakes her head in amazement. She takes a quick look at his face as he places another chip in his mouth, and then she looks away quickly). I hope it works out for you, Nate.

NATE: (Gives her a quick smiles) Me too.

The two Hartford Courant employees look at the phone as it rings yet again.

NATE: (Starts to get up from the chair) On that note, I should get to work. See ya, Gilmore.

Rory nods and waits till he walks into his office to answer the phone.

RORY: (Into the phone) Rory Gilmore…

It's Lane.

Scene cuts between the INT. HARTFORD COURANT and MRS. KIM'S HOUSE

LANE: Hey, it's me.

RORY: (Curiously) Lane?

LANE: (Looks around to make sure no one is near) I need to consult…

RORY: Okay… shoot.

LANE: Lets say I would like something…

RORY: Something?

LANE: Yeah, something… a favor…

RORY: Oh…

LANE: Lets say, I would like a favor from Luke…

RORY: (Curiously) As in Danes?

LANE: Yeah. And because we're best friends…

RORY: You and Luke, or you and I?

LANE: (Rolls her eyes) You and I.

RORY: Just checking. Go on…

LANE: … and since Luke's your step father, is it safe to assume that you have pull?

RORY: First of all, this is very cryptic. Secondly, yes… I do have diner cred. But it all depends on how big the favor is…

LANE: (Makes a comically concerned face) It's pretty big.

RORY: Then I'd say you have to talk to mom.

LANE: Got it, will call Lorelai. (Sighs) So…

RORY: (Smiles) Is there anything else?

LANE: No.

RORY: (Chuckles) You're not going to tell me what's going on?

LANE: Not until I talk with your mom. I don't want to jinx it.

RORY: Fine.

LANE: Hey, what's the deal with working on your day off?

RORY: (Sighs as she goes back to her work. She speaks softly) I wanted to get some work done, and have a quiet weekend at the Courant… (looks over at the half-opened door to Nate's office) But that doesn't seem to be the case today. I can't concentrate…

LANE: (Curiously) Why?

RORY: (Teases) Well, the phone's been ringing. (Then speaks softly) And Nate just walked in.

LANE: Oh?

RORY: (Explains) It would've been fine… except, he had to come over and chat with me and be all awesome and drool-worthy.

LANE: Whatever happened to ignoring the feelings?

RORY: You would think the fact that he's leaving the state of Connecticut, _and_ the country in a couple of months would help… apparently that's not the case. (Adds) Also, ignoring you have a problem is not the way to go.

LANE: (Sarcastically jokes) Well, at least you've figured that out now.

Scene fades as Rory sighs.

EXT. STARS HOLLOW – SUNDAY MORNING

Lorelai, with the cell phone up to her ear, is walking the streets of Stars Hollow. From the conversation, we assume it is Sookie that she talks to…

LORELAI: No, we can't have peanuts of any kind around the diner. Apparently the guest can't even walk by it without having an allergic reaction. So, for two weeks we can't have peanuts anywhere near our inn.

SOOKIE: (In the Dragonfly Inn Kitchen) That's so unfortunate.

LORELAI: (Arrives at the footsteps of the infamous diner) Okay, I'm here Sookie.

SOOKIE: Say hi to Luke for me.

LORELAI: Will do.

SOOKIE: (Remembers) Ooh, you should make him go fishing!

LORELAI: Uh, random.

SOOKIE: You were saying the other day how worried you were about him internalizing all the frustration of you being annoying.

LORELAI: (Frowns) Gee, thanks.

SOOKIE: Well, _you_ said it.

LORELAI: (Sighs, as she looks into the busy diner) He stopped by the hardware store yesterday, and brought back paint samples. All the different shades of purple you could imagine.

SOOKIE: (Confused) Why'd he do that?

LORELAI: Because, yesterday, I hated all the walls and wanted to paint them all purple.

SOOKIE: Aw! (Shakes her head) God, I remember that stage of my pregnancy.

LORELAI: (Gets back to the topic) I don't want him to go fishing. He'll be alone, and won't have anyone to vent to. And I'm sure he'd find talking to the trout a bit disturbing.

SOOKIE: (Chuckles) Ooh, remember when he made you fish in the kiddie pool?

LORELAI: (Smiles) Okay, Sookie… really hungry right now. I will come by the inn later, okay?

SOOKIE: Okay, bye!

Lorelai hangs up, and makes her way into the diner.

INT. LUKE'S DINER – SUNDAY MORNING – SAME TIME…

As she enters the establishment, Luke breezes past her with plates in his hands. Then he makes his way back and gives her a quick peck on the lips.

LUKE: Hey you. (Then looks at her stomach) And you.

LORELAI: Hey. I'm craving orange juice right now.

LUKE: (Walks away) Orange juice, coming up.

LORELAI: (Sees an empty table by Patty and Babette – the nearest to the entrance) Hey ladies.

BABETTE: (Looks up) Hey sugar.

PATTY: (Smiles) Hello Lorelai.

LUKE: (Arrives at the table with orange juice) Here you go. What would you like to eat?

LORELAI: Plain pancakes. That's all.

LUKE: (Confused) That's all?

LORELAI: (Grins) I'm very low maintenance today. (Luke gives her a curious eye, and walks back to the counter)

As Lorelai takes a seat, the front door opens again. A stranger enters. A tall well-manicured blonde steps in and closes the door behind her. She looks around in wonder as she sees how busy the small establishment is. Then she spots a couple of seats at the table by the entrance.

STRANGER: (Leans in a bit to speak to Lorelai) Excuse me?

LORELAI: (With a double-take, she looks up) Yes?

STRANGER: (With a big smile) Do you mind if I take a seat next to you? It seems I've chosen a busy time…

LORELAI: (A little distracted by her smile, she shakes her head) Oh… s-sure. Go ahead.

STRANGER: Thanks. (Places her fancy purse on the table and takes a seat) I'm craving for some really good coffee.

LORELAI: Well, you've come to the right place… (adds as she taps on her stomach) although, I'm not allowed the good stuff at the moment.

STRANGER: (Smiles adoringly) Aw, how far along are you?

LORELAI: Due in May.

STRANGER: Wow. (Sighs, then looks around the diner again as Lorelai observes her from the corner of her eye) Hey, the sign says "Luke's Diner"…

LORELAI: (Nods) Yeah, Luke owns this place.

STRANGER: (Curiously) Hmm. You don't happen to mean Luke _Danes_, do you?

LORELAI: (Looks up from her orange juice) Yeah… it's Luke Danes. (Curiously, she continues) Why?

STRANGER: (Sees him behind the counter, and her eyes widen) Oh wow. (Very quickly, looks at Lorelai and gets up) You have to excuse me.

Lorelai, confused and a bit intimidated at the same time, looks at the tall attractive woman walking up to the counter.

Suddenly, in a swift motion, Babette and Patty take the seats next to Lorelai. They are looking in the same direction as her.

PATTY: Oh my! Who on earth was that?

BABETTE: Looks like a hottie from history!

Scene fades on a very curious Lorelai.

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Segment Three will be up soon. Reviews appreciated.

Reminder to visit my LiveJournal (link on author profile) if you'd like to discuss, analyze, or even criticize… Please comment on entry pertaining to this episode (8.15 Lost In Transmission). **Also, I have cast a few guest roles that I think you may be interested in (latest entry on LJ).**

"Hotties from History" is a segment on The Bugle (the funniest bit of political satire available on podcast - or at least I think so). "Audio newspaper for a visual world" as John Oliver and Andy Zaltzman would say. If you got the reference, I'd like to hear from you. If not, I hope you check it out.


	3. Segment Three

**SEGMENT THREE**

INT. LUKE'S DINER – SUNDAY MORNING – SCENE CONTINUES…

Camera cuts to the attractive blonde as she makes her way to the counter. At the back, out of focus, we can see Lorelai and the two gossipmongers (Patty and Babette) watching curiously.

STRANGER: (A little nervously reaches the counter – her eyes are fixed on Luke as he goes about his work) Hey there.

LUKE: (Barely looking up, he responds) Yes, what can I get you?

STRANGER: (Smiles a bit) Luke Danes?

LUKE: (Still not looking up, he continues to write something on his pad of paper) That's me.

STRANGER: (Smiles even more, and stands up straight) Luke… "Butch" Danes?

LUKE: (This makes him look up at her) Who's asking?

STRANGER: (Places her right palm on her upper chest, a little mesmerized) Oh my god. Luke (shakes her head), I don't know if you even remember me? It's been so long. (He looks at her curiously). Deborah Hogarth. Tommy Hogarth's sister.

LUKE: (Eyes widen with surprise) Debbie? Oh man… it's been _so_ long!

DEBBIE: I know!

LUKE: (Shakes her head) Unbelievable. You've grown so much.

DEBBIE: I never expected to see you still here in Stars Hollow.

CAESAR: (Comes up to Luke with a plate of pancakes… he curiously looks at Debbie, then back at Luke) Regular pancakes.

LUKE: (Takes the plate) Thanks, Caesar. (Walks around the counter) Come over here; let me introduce you to my wife… (Cut to Debbie's face as she raises her eyes in wonder)

DEBBIE: Wife? (She sees Luke approach the lady she had just chatted with briefly)

Debbie follows Luke to the table by the entrance.

LUKE: (With a smile, explains) Lorelai, meet Debbie Hogarth. She went to high school with me. (Looks at Debbie) Well, not exactly.

DEBBIE: (Smiles at Lorelai) Yeah, I was about three years behind him (Extends her hand) Nice to meet you Lorelai.

LORELAI: (Smiles and sighs at the new knowledge of the stranger) Nice to meet you too.

DEBBIE: (Does a double-take as she spots Patty and Babette sitting next to Lorelai) Miss Patty Lacosta?!

MISS PATTY: Oh my god! Deborah… (completely taken by surprise and shock) look at you! You're all grown up!

BABETTE: (Remembers at the same time) Hey, Tommy Hogarth's little sister?!

DEBBIE: Mrs. Dell! Oh my god.

BABETTE: Doll, no one calls me that. Call me Babette!

LORELAI: (Smiles a bit) Wow, reunion.

LUKE: (Ushers) Come, come… take a seat. (Sets the plate of pancakes in front of Lorelai, and pulls one more chair and takes a seat next to her… and then explains) Debbie's brother, Tommy, and I were friends in high school. (Debbie settles down in a chair across the table from Lorelai)

LORELAI: Oh.

PATTY: (Adds) More than just high school, Luke. The two of you were friends from the time you were born. (Looks over at Debbie) How long has it been since you left Stars Hollow?

DEBBIE: Years.

LUKE: (Adds) Over twenty years.

DEBBIE: Twenty-three, at least. (Looks at Lorelai and explains) My family moved to San Diego after Tommy graduated from high school. I had just finished freshman year at the time.

PATTY: Didn't Tommy go off to college?

DEBBIE: (Nods) Yeah, Michigan State. (Looks at Luke, then sighs) Anyway, driving in, I realized how much Stars Hollow has changed, but seeing you (looks at Patty and Babette); it feels like things haven't changed much at all.

BABETTE: Where are you staying, sugar?

DEBBIE: (Thinks) Dragonfly Inn? (Chuckles) I haven't checked in yet.

LORELAI: (Suddenly remembers) Oh! Debbie Hogarth! (Everyone looks at her) I completely failed to put two and two together. You're allergic to peanuts.

DEBBIE: (Curiously, she smiles) Yeah… how did you…

LUKE: (Explains) Lorelai owns the Dragonfly Inn.

DEBBIE: Oh wow! This is awesome. (Thinks) I thought Fran Weston owned that place. And from what I remember, it wasn't much of anything at the time.

LORELAI: (With a sad expression) Fran passed away about five years ago. (Debbie makes a sad expression as well)

LUKE: Yeah, Lorelai and Sookie…

LORELAI: (Adds) One of my good friends.

LUKE: … bought it (proudly looks at his wife) and made it what it is today.

DEBBIE: (Smiles at Lorelai, then looks at Luke) God, I remember all the games we used to play on that property. (Explains) Not Luke, of course… he was too cool to waste his time with silly games. (Looks back at Lorelai) I can't wait to see it.

LUKE: It's definitely not the rundown place it used to be.

DEBBIE: (Curiously) Whatever happened to Weston's Bakery?

BABETTE: Marjorie is running it now. (Looks at the time, then jumps a bit) Patty! It's 8:35! (Everyone looks at the two ladies)

PATTY: (Gathers her things) Oh my. I completely forgot.

DEBBIE: (Chuckles) What's going on?

BABETTE: (Explains as she gets up from her seat) Patty here, is teaching Morey and me to dance the tango.

DEBBIE: (Nods) Nice.

PATTY: (Leaves cash on the table, and turns to Debbie) It was lovely to see you dear. We hope to catch up while you're here.

BABETTE: (Pats Debbie on the shoulder) See ya!

The ladies leave the diner.

DEBBIE: (Sighs and smiles) They haven't changed a bit.

LUKE: (Rolls his eyes) The same ole Stars Hollow gossip troupe. News of your return will be spread throughout within five minutes. (Debbie chuckles)

LORELAI: (Curiously) So, what brings you back to Stars Hollow? (Adds) After so long…

DEBBIE: I know, it's been too long. Been around the world, but never build up enough moxie to make it back here. (Takes a deep breath) Well, long story short, I just got promoted at my company to the new CFO…

LORELAI: Oh, congratulations! (Luke has a subtle – yet proud smile on his face)

DEBBIE: … and before my CFO duties began, I wanted to take two weeks off… and visit something from my past (gestures towards the exterior of the town, then looks at Luke and Lorelai). Wanted to see how far off I have gone from what I wanted to be when I was a teenager.

LUKE: (Curiously) You seem to be doing really well.

DEBBIE: (Admits) Yeah, I guess I am. I should be thankful… really. But sometimes, big decisions are made with regrets following closely behind (She looks directly at Luke, prompting him to look down at his hands. Lorelai notices this).

Pause as everyone tries to absorb the comment.

LUKE: (Speaks to hide the unease. He cautiously asks) What's Tommy up to these days? How's he doing?

DEBBIE: (Smiles) He's doing well… he's in real estate… not the most flourishing career choice at the moment, but (nods) he's doing well. In fact, he lives in Santa Monica… a couple of miles away from me. He has married the love of his life… and has five boys.

LUKE: (Surprised) Five? Wow…

LORELAI: That's a lot of boys.

DEBBIE: I know… I'm the aunt of five very spoiled, yet adorable young men. (Looks at Lorelai's stomach) Looks like the two of you are having a little one of your own.

Luke and Lorelai smile at each other.

DEBBIE: (With a tentative expression, changes the subject) Well, it's been a very long journey… so I have to find this Inn… (Gestures at the plate of pancakes in front of Lorelai) And I think I've ruined your breakfast.

LORELAI: Oh no… (looks at Luke) I'll take it to go. (Looks back at Debbie) I will take you to the Inn. (Luke quickly moves to get a box)…

DEBBIE: Oh, that's so nice of you. (Gestures at the exterior of the diner, and reveals a big white Denali) If you don't mind riding in that.

LORELAI: (Looks over as she stands up) Oh wow… a lot of bling bling.

DEBBIE: (Rolls her eyes) I know… when my assistant booked the trip… she didn't really understand what kind of a town Stars Hollow was. I would've been happy with a Beetle. (Sighs, and looks at the big vehicle) At least it's a hybrid.

LORELAI: (Follows Debbie's gaze, and looks at the vehicle) Yeah… at least.

Lorelai then turns her head and tentatively looks at Debbie's face.

Scene fades.

INT. GILMORE MANSION – DINING ROOM – SUNDAY NIGHT

The scene opens on the elder Gilmores and Rory sitting at the dining table with their guest, Trevor Wentworth. It seems the awkward part of the evening has disappeared and they are now engaging in pleasant conversation. Trevor seems to be a polite, young gentleman – and a handsome one at that.

RICHARD: (As he continues to use his utensils) It's been such a long time since I've played a round of golf with your father. Tell him I'm looking forward to a reunion, Trevor.

TREVOR: Will do, Richard. (Looks over at Rory) What about you, Rory. Do you play golf?

RORY: (Looks up from her meal, and shakes her head) Very rarely. In fact, the few times I've played – I've really sucked. (Emily raises her eyes at her choice of words).

RICHARD: (Chuckles) You haven't been _that_ bad.

RORY: (Smiles, then tries politely to continue the conversation with their guest) How about you?

TREVOR: (Says honestly) I bet I could give you a run for your money on how bad I'm at it.

RORY: (Impressed by his honesty and self-deprecation) I see.

TREVOR: (Looks at Richard) I was never a fan of it… no offense to anyone who enjoys it, Richard.

RICHARD: (Chuckles again) None taken.

TREVOR: (Looks over at Rory and smiles) I just haven't had much luck with the sport… as many others have.

EMILY: (Observes the two closely, then offers) Well, Rory here lends a hand at a shelter… downtown. (Rory looks at her grandmother as if she was giving away too much)

TREVOR: (Impressed, he looks at her again) Oh really? That's wonderful.

RORY: (Shies away from the topic) I don't help out as much as I should, really. Anyway… tell us about your work.

TREVOR: (Chuckles, then looks at the others) Investment Banking? (Shakes his head) I would love to, but… it's such a boring topic - I assure… and I wouldn't want you to think I'm a bore… (looks up at Rory) more than you do already. Seeing as I suck at golf, and have confessed my distaste for it.

Camera on an amused Rory.

Scene CUTS to EXT. GILMORE MANSION – DRIVEWAY…

Rory and Trevor make their way to the driveway (without the elder Gilmores around). It seems Rory is there to see Trevor off, after a pleasant night of dinner at the Gilmores.

TREVOR: (With his hands in his trouser pockets) Well, this was a nice evening.

RORY: (Smoothes her hair behind hear ears) Yeah, it was. (Sees his car – a newer black Prius, she says with confidence) Ah, Mr. Investment Banker drives a Prius.

TREVOR: (Nods, and gestures at her earlier model parked in front of his) It seems you do as well. (Rory nods, and Trevor turns to continue more seriously) Apart from our mutual fondness of hybrid vehicles, and distaste for golf… (Takes a card from inside his jacket) if you find anything else worth exploring, give me a call (he hands the card to Rory).

RORY: (Nods) Thanks.

TREVOR: (As he steps backwards to leave her) Take care.

Scene fades on Rory as she looks on at him driving off, and then as she looks down at his business card.

INT. DRAGONFLY INN – DINING AREA – MONDAY MORNING

Scene opens on Debbie at a table having breakfast. Lorelai walks by…

DEBBIE: (Calls out) Lorelai!

LORELAI: (Turns on her heal and smiles) Good morning, Debbie.

DEBBIE: (Smiles sweetly) Good morning.

LORELAI: (Looks at the spread on the table. A lot of food for just one person) Having a lovely breakfast so far, I hope.

DEBBIE: (Chuckles) Oh, I eat more than most. (Adds) Please join me.

LORELAI: Oh (Tries to get out of it, but fails to come up with an excuse) okay. (Pulls a chair across from her)

DEBBIE: (Leans in and continues adoringly) I love the inn. It's beautiful. I'm definitely going to brag about it when I get back home.

LORELAI: (Smiles at the compliment) Oh, that's kind of you, thank you. (Adds) But you do have thirteen days to go.

DEBBIE: You're right, I do.

LORELAI: (To break the awkwardness on her part) So, do you have anything planned today? Would you like me to get you a map…

DEBBIE: (Shakes her head as she swallows a bite of her toast) Oh no… (continues with amusement) I ran into Taylor Doose last night at the market. I can't believe he even remembers me. (Shakes her head) My parents despised him.

LORELAI: He was dictating back then too, was he?

DEBBIE: (Smiles) Anyway, he offered to give me a very thorough tour of the town. So, that's what I'm doing today.

LORELAI: (Eases into the situation and chuckles) Poor you! Would you like someone to help you get out of it?

DEBBIE: (Chuckles as well) Nah. Despite our mutual feelings about the man, I have a feeling the tour will be very informative and just what I need after being away so long.

LORELAI: (Admits) You're right, he will be thorough.

The two ladies smile at each other.

DEBBIE: (Gestures at Lorelai's stomach) So, do you know what you're having?

LORELAI: (Explains) Actually, Luke and I do… but we're keeping it a secret from the rest of the town.

DEBBIE: Fun! (Curiously) Is this your first?

LORELAI: First child? No. Luke and I both have a daughter… each.

DEBBIE: (Confused) Oh?

LORELAI: (Unsure of how to explain) In our previous… uh… relationships. Long story short… I got pregnant when I was sixteen. My daughter's name is Rory.

DEBBIE: Ah.

LORELAI: And Luke has an "April" from his previous…

DEBBIE: (Cuts in) Luke was married before?

LORELAI: Oh no… it was with someone he was seeing at the time.

DEBBIE: (Curiously) Surprising.

LORELAI: What?

DEBBIE: (Shakes her head) Nothing. Just… (sighs) Luke seems like the sort that would marry the woman, if he were to find out…

LORELAI: (Understands her) Oh… yeah… but he didn't know April even existed until twelve years later… (adds) Two years ago.

DEBBIE: (Surprised) Oh wow. (Fails to come up with words) That's… that's very…

LORELAI: (Admits) Yeah, it was a big hurdle. (Adds) But April's great… we all love her very much.

Pause.

LORELAI: (Makes conversation) So what about you? Do you have any…

DEBBIE: Kids? No. Husband? No. Never been married. Do I wish I had any one of those two? Yes. (Lorelai listens attentively) I guess I put too much emphasis on my career… and now I'm starting to question my whole life. (Chuckles) I don't know why I'm telling you all of this. (Looks up at Lorelai and shakes her head) I'm sorry.

LORELAI: Oh no, please don't apologize. (Admits) It's all very intriguing.

DEBBIE: (Sighs) You know your husband was quite the catch in High School.

LORELAI: Was he?

DEBBIE: (Explains) Well, he was the quiet one. Very… to the point… and was completely oblivious to all the attention he got in school. (Speaks fondly) All the girls were crazy in love with "Butch" Danes. (Admits) Present company included.

LORELAI: Oh.

DEBBIE: (Dismisses it) Not at first, of course. He was my big brother's best friend for most of my childhood. Most of the time, I was angry at my parents for not letting me do what they were doing… (adds) Skateboarding and such.

LORELAI: Ah, I see. (Curiously) So, Tommy and Luke were close?

DEBBIE: Oh, very close. Complete opposites, but they had a great friendship. (Notices Lorelai's curiosity, so she randomly continues) Oh hey… what about Liz Danes? Whatever happened to her?

LORELAI: Yeah, Liz lives here now.

DEBBIE: Oh, she left town after High School?

LORELAI: (Nods) Yeah, she apparently did… but she's back with her family.

DEBBIE: Wow… (Explains) We didn't know each other that well. She was two years older, I think… and we definitely moved in different circles… but I do remember her.

LORELAI: (Smiles, and prepares to get up from her seat) Well, I'm sure you'll meet her soon. (Excuses herself) I'm sorry, I was actually on my way home. I have to feed Paul Anka. See you later, Debbie.

DEBBIE: (With a confused smile) Bye. (After Lorelai leaves the scene, Debbie asks herself) Paul Anka?

Scene CUTS to EXT. DRAGONFLY INN as Lorelai moves towards her jeep.

Her cell phone rings.

LORELAI: (Picks up) Hello?

LANE: Hey, Lorelai… it's me, Lane.

Scene CUTS between EXT. DRAGONFLY INN and INT. LANE/ZACH'S APARTMENT

LORELAI: Hey, Lane. What's up?

LANE: (In earnest) I need to talk to you.

LORELAI: (Curiously) Oh, okay.

Scene fades.

INT. HARTFORD COURANT – BREAK ROOM – MONDAY AFTERNOON

Scene opens on Ken and Rory hovering over a newspaper, reading the headline. They are both taking a quick lunch break – as evidenced by the bags of chips and soda on the table. Nate walks in…

NATE: (As he walks directly to the refrigerator) Hey guys.

KEN: (Briefly looks up) Hey man.

NATE: (Takes bottle of orange juice from the refrigerator and walks over to them) What's going on?

RORY: Ken was just showing me an interesting layout technique he recently created.

NATE: The fun never stops around here. (Leans against the table – next to Rory) So hey… I was meaning to ask you both…

KEN: (Curiously looks up from the paper) What?

NATE: Jon thinks I should celebrate.

RORY: Jon, as in your brother? (Nate nods)

KEN: (Momentarily forgets) Celebrate what?

NATE: Exactly… (explains) he thinks I should go out with my friends and celebrate the Times and this Africa gig.

KEN: (Nods) Oh yeah, yeah… he's right.

NATE: Anyway, he imposed… and bought some tickets to Avenue Q for this Saturday.

KEN: No way, man. That's cool!

NATE: So… (asks) Broadway, coming weekend… anyone? Hit a few bars later… maybe?

KEN: (Gets up from his seat) Definitely. I have to talk to Jean (his wife) first though. (Ken leaves)…

NATE: (Looks down at Rory) What about you, Rory? What do you say?

RORY: (A little hopeful smile appears on her face) Oh…

NATE: You, me and a few others at the Golden Theatre… (with a hint of sarcasm) watch a bunch of puppets getting it on.

RORY: …that's great. (She tries not to blush at the timing of her comment) I mean, I'd love to join you. (Nods)

NATE: (With one nod, he pushes himself off the table and walks towards the doorway) Great. I will let you know the details.

RORY: (Blushes behind his back) Great.

NATE: (Abruptly turns, and Rory composes herself. He adds…) Hey, bring a date. I've got plenty of tickets.

Rory's face falls as Nate leaves the room.

Scene fades.

INT. CRAP SHACK – MASTER BATHROOM – MONDAY NIGHT

Luke and Lorelai are at the twin faucets preparing for bed.

LORELAI: (Blabs as she examines her face in the mirror) Pregnancy does wonders for your skin! We should do this often.

Amused, Luke smiles and goes back to brushing his teeth.

LORELAI: (Dabs her hands with a face towel, and looks at her husband) Hey…

LUKE: (Drinks a bit of water from the tumbler) What? (Dabs around his mouth, with a face towel)

LORELAI: (Adds with caution) Lane called me this morning.

LUKE: Oh yeah? (He turns and walks into the master bedroom)

LORELAI: (Follows, and prepares the bed) Yeah. She wanted to talk to you about something, but wanted my advice first…

LUKE: (Takes alarm on his side of the bed and starts to set it) Talk to me about what?

LORELAI: About the apartment… above the diner.

LUKE: (Looks up from his alarm clock) What about the apartment above the diner?

LORELAI: She said that Zach has been chickening out – so she figured she'd talk to me first.

LUKE: (With a curious face, he starts to prepare the bed as well) Again, what about the apartment?

LORELAI: (As she gets in) The lease on their current apartment is going to end soon… and they want to continue with the band… apparently they've found a studio they'd like to rent.

LUKE: (Gets in as well, and leans against the bedpost) How does any of this concern me?

LORELAI: They want to know if you'd be willing to let out the apartment.

LUKE: (Frowns) For band practice?

LORELAI: No… to live in. Temporarily until they make enough cash to buy a house. (Adds) Your apartment, believe it or not, is bigger than theirs. And since you've made it into separate rooms… I think it's a great fit for Lane, Zach and the twins. A temporary solution.

LUKE: (Thinks, but shakes his head) No. (He slides under the comforter)

LORELAI: (Raises her eyes) No?

LUKE: I have no plans of renting it out. Sorry…

LORELAI: (Tries to reason) Luke… come on… it's Lane and Zach we're talking about.

LUKE: Look, I'm sorry… but it's not for rent. I will help them find another place… but _that_ apartment is out of the question.

LORELAI: (Tries to object) But…

LUKE: Lorelai, I don't want to talk about it.

LORELAI: (Sighs) Fine.

LUKE: (Notices her disappointment, so he turns and puts his arm around her) Look, I will start looking for a more appropriate apartment for them tomorrow morning. Okay?

LORELAI: (Smiles) Okay.

LUKE: (Leans in and gives her a kiss on the lips – then smiles back at her) Good night.

Luke turns around and switches off the lamp on his side. Lorelai on the other hand, is not ready to go to bed.

LORELAI: Hey, Luke?

LUKE: (As he settles himself on the side – facing Lorelai's side of the bed) Yeah?

LORELAI: (Curiously continues) What happened between you and Tommy?

LUKE: (Raises his eyes at his wife) Long story. (Closes his eyes again)

LORELAI: Well, I'm not in a hurry to go to bed.

LUKE: (Opens his eyes again, then sighs) We had a fight before he left for college.

LORELAI: What sort of a fight?

LUKE: (Sits up again, but leaves his side of the room dark) As you already know, we were good friends throughout our childhood. He hated this town… so did I. But something always kept me here. (Adds as he smiles) When we were twelve, Tommy had this elaborate plan to leave Stars Hollow for good. He wanted me to leave with him – it was our little pact for years. Then mom got ill, and things changed for me – but Tommy was there… you know? (Lorelai listens attentively) Anyway… long story short… a couple of months before we both graduated high school, Tommy came up to me with an itinerary. Places he wanted to see before we both started college…

LORELAI: And you told him you didn't want to go?

LUKE: (Swallows a bit) I told him I didn't want to go. Told him I had changed my mind… that my dad needed me. (Shakes his head) We had silly arguments before… but this was the one that broke us. (Opens up a bit to Lorelai) You know, my father never really needed me. He always told me to go out and play when I was little… or go away to college, or told me I was too quiet in school and that I needed to have more friends than just Tommy Hogarth.

LORELAI: (Smiles at her husband, but then a curious expression appears on her face) How did Debbie fall into all of this?

LUKE: (Looks at Lorelai and chuckles) Debbie? She was the little sister. (Thinks) I remember when we were ten, Debbie was only six or seven at the time… she would annoy Tommy… so much to the point where Tommy gave in and let her play with us. While other girls her age played with dolls, she wanted to run around with us, and make boats out of cardboard. (Smiles at Lorelai and nods) She was a good kid.

LORELAI: (Asks) What happened when you and Tommy got into that fight?

LUKE: Oh, Debbie was so attached to her brother. (Adds) And loyal… she wouldn't dare break that. (Remembers) Although, I do remember her sneaking out of the house the night before her family moved away… she wanted to say goodbye. She must've been about fifteen then. (Takes a deep breath - and then nods) Anyway… she was always a good kid. (Looks over at Lorelai and smiles sweetly) Anymore questions?

LORELAI: (Smiles back at him and mouths) No.

LUKE: (Leans in again and kisses her twice on the lips, pats her belly and turns around) Good night.

LORELAI: (Softly) G'night.

Scene fades.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Final Segment will be up soon. What did you think of this segment? Speculations?

**Thank you, damselfly, for looking this over!**

**If you want to see what Trevor Wentworth looks like, please visit LJ (link provided on my author page) – there are other characters that I'd like you to familiarize yourself with – for the purpose of my season 8.**

Also, I want to clarify...  
Reviews can still be left on this site. LiveJournal is for discussion only.


	4. Segment Four

**SEGMENT FOUR**

INT. DRAGONFLY INN KITCHEN — TUESDAY MORNING

Scene opens and follows Lorelai into the Dragonfly Inn kitchen. Even before she enters the actual kitchen, Lorelai starts to explain…

LORELAI: (Oblivious to her surroundings) Sookie, you won't believe how little sleep I got last night… (Abruptly stops as she hears laughter and sees another familiar face by the counter) Oh, Debbie.

DEBBIE: (Smiles) Morning, Lorelai.

SOOKIE: (Smiles as well… as she continues chopping something-or-other) Hello, Lorelai.

LORELAI: (Cautiously smiles) Hey. (Looks at Debbie and back at Sookie) What are you guys up to?

DEBBIE: (Explains) Oh, Sookie was just telling me the story of when she realized she wanted to be a chef.

SOOKIE: (Giggles) Yeah.

DEBBIE: (Notices some unease in Lorelai) Oh… (Stands straight) and… you probably have some sort of rule about not letting guests back here. I'm sorry…

LORELAI: No, no… no… (shakes her head) Guests are welcome to visit Sookie.

DEBBIE: (Smiles, and waves it off) Well, either way… I should get started on my day. (Looks at the chef) Thanks for the great cup of coffee, Sookie.

SOOKIE: (Chuckles) You're welcome.

DEBBIE: (As she passes Lorelai, she gives her a sweet/sincere smile) See ya, Lorelai.

LORELAI: (Politely) See ya.

Debbie leaves the kitchen.

SOOKIE: (Still chuckling) She's a funny gal, that Debbie.

LORELAI: (Walks over to the refrigerator and takes out a small bottle of orange juice) She seems nice.

SOOKIE: Yeah, she was telling me about Stars Hollow.

LORELAI: (Makes a face) Why was she telling you about Stars Hollow. You're the resident here.

SOOKIE: (Shakes her head) She was telling me about the Stars Hollow that was before my time. (Explains) Did you know that Taylor was engaged to an actress?

LORELAI: (Curiously) No, I didn't. An actress?

SOOKIE: Well, apparently she only had one acting gig… (gestures with her knife) in some Arm & Hammer commercial. (Giggles) Oh, what I would've given to see Taylor actually have a life.

LORELAI: (Sighs) That's interesting.

Scene fades.

INT. THE MUSE (CAF… ACROSS THE STREET FROM THE COURANT) — THURSDAY AFTERNOON

Rory is sitting at a table by the window, with an open book in one hand, and the other hand in a bag of chips. Hearing a couple of familiar voices, she raises her head and looks in their direction. She sees Nate walking towards her as Ken stays behind to order.

NATE: (As he approaches with his hands in his jacket pockets) Hey.

RORY: (Nods) Hey.

NATE: (Takes a seat across from her, on the edge of the chair, which suggests he isn't planning on staying for long) Don't want to interrupt your reading, but just wanted to confirm about this Saturday. (Asks) You're still in, right?

RORY: Yes… yes, I am.

NATE: ((With a nod) Good. And you're bringing someone? Just want to make sure there's an extra ticket…

RORY: (Blinks a few times before she responds) Yes… I am.

NATE: Great. So the plan is to meet up and just take the train Saturday afternoon. We make the show, and then hit a bar or two… (explains) not really something I do a lot, (sighs) but I think I'm up for it…

RORY: (Chuckles) I hear ya.

NATE: (continues)… And then we can all crash at my folks' place since they are back in Hartford.

RORY: (Smiles) Sounds good.

NATE: (Nods) Good… (gestures at her book as he stands up) Get back to your book.

Nate leaves the scene, and Rory is left pondering. A few seconds later, she reaches into her purse and takes out a card. And then she takes the cell phone in her hand and starts dialing…

RORY: (Takes a deep breath before she speaks into the phone) Hey there, Trevor — it's Rory Gilmore.

Scene fades.

INT. LUKE'S DINER — THURSDAY AFTERNOON

Luke is behind the counter going through some of the receipts after a busy afternoon. He is forced to look up when the front door opens and we see Ms. Hogarth enter.

LUKE: (Smiles at his customer) Hey.

DEBBIE: (Looks around as she notices that there are only a couple of customers) Hey. (Comes up to the counter and takes a seat) I for sure thought it would be busy in here.

LUKE: (Explains) It dies down around 2 o'clock. (Puts down his receipts) So, what can I get you?

DEBBIE: (Glances over the menu and then sets it aside) Actually I was hoping I could get a very cold… refreshing drink.

LUKE: In 50 degree weather, huh?

DEBBIE: (Explains) It was part deux of Taylor's tour. I feel like I just did a marathon in high heels.

LUKE: (Looks at her) Why did you even say yes to this ridiculous tour? (Asks) How about some iced tea?

DEBBIE: That's be great. (Chuckles as she answers him) I didn't want to disappoint the man. He seemed very excited about it…

LUKE: (Gets a cup and fills it with ice and some tea from a pitcher) Here you go.

DEBBIE: Thanks. (Takes a sip and sighs. Then looks up at Luke as he goes back to his work) Guess who I ran into a few minutes ago?

LUKE: Who?

DEBBIE: Your sister, Liz. She finally recognized me after I explained myself. She's the same "positive outlook" Elizabeth Danes from high school (Luke chuckles as he nods. Debbie continues) I didn't see Lorelai at the inn this morning.

LUKE: (Looks up and explains) Oh, she isn't working today. She cut back a bit…

DEBBIE: Ah… of course. May is right around the corner.

LUKE: (Nods) It sure is.

DEBBIE: And she can take time off as she pleases, since she _is_ the boss. (Luke nods with a smile again. Debbie takes a deep breath, then shakes her head) She is so pretty, Luke. I mean, it's weird talking about this with a guy… but she is glowing. I guess pregnancy does that to a lot of women. (Points at him) You, my friend, have done pretty well for yourself.

LUKE: (Hides a blush) Well, she's great.

DEBBIE: (Smiles adoringly, then continues…) I bet she's a riot to live with. Sookie has told me some pretty crazy stories about her.

LUKE: (Engages in the conversation by placing the receipts down on the counter) She is… especially the past few weeks… when she suddenly decides that all the walls in the house need to be purple. (Debbie chuckles) Last night, she changed her mind and said she wanted them all to be orange. (Nods his head as he explains) Not a subtle orange… she was talking about a bold "kill me now" type of orange. (Adds as he looks down at his hands) Somehow I managed to change the topic by mentioning food. (Looks up at Debbie again, and explains jokingly) But I bet tonight's going to be a completely different color. (Luke's attention goes to the front door again)

DEBBIE: I think that's so great… (follows his gaze and looks behind)

Lorelai, accompanied by Babette and Patty, enter the diner.

BABETTE: (As she holds the door open for the other two) Oh, my legs are still so sore from all that dancing.

LORELAI: (Enters and sees Luke looking at her and at the counter, she sees Debbie) Hey.

Patty, Babette, and Lorelai take the table closest to the front door.

DEBBIE: Hey there. (Looks at Babette) So the tango lessons are going well, Babette?

BABETTE: (Noticing Debbie, she forgets about the table, approaches her and takes a seat at the counter) Going well, my ass!

PATTY: (Noticing Debbie, she leaves the table as well and joins her at the counter) Oh, Deborah… I was meaning to ask you… I was going through some of my photo albums and found a lot of you when you were in two different plays… (the conversation continues in the background)…

LORELAI: (Still standing by the table, she sighs as she's abandoned by the two older ladies. Luke approaches her) Hey.

LUKE: Hey… (Places a hand on her back and gives her a peck on the forehead — but Lorelai's eyes are fixed on the counter and the three ladies) … hungry?

LORELAI: (Slowly forces herself to look back at Luke — then shakes her head and mouths) No. (Adds) Already ate something at the house.

LUKE: (Kisses her forehead again, and let's go of her) Will get you something to drink then.

As Luke leaves, Lorelai turns and looks at the three ladies again.

Scene fades as she takes a seat.

EXT. NEW YORK CITY — JOHN GOLDEN THEATRE (VENUE FOR AVENUE Q) — SATURDAY EVENING

Busy streets of New York City.

Scene opens on Rory (alone, a few feet away from a group of people) as she greets Trevor (who happens to be walking up to her as the scene begins).

RORY: (Smiles at the young man) Hey there. You made it.

TREVOR: (Smiles at her) I sure did. (Looks over at the group) Are those your co-workers?

RORY: (Looks at the group as three people join them) Yeah… and a couple of strangers.

Among the three people are two males and one female. Rory and Trevor slowly start to walk over to them.

TREVOR: I'm glad you called.

RORY: (Smiles at him, then looks up at the rest as they approach) Hey guys. (Nate turns. His female friend, and the two newest members of the group turn to face Rory) Nate, (Looks next to her) Ken and Jean… this is Trevor.

Everyone greets him.

NATE: (Nods) Hello… (looks at the female and the two other gentleman) Stacy, Gus, and Phillip… meet Rory and Trevor…

They nod at each other.

GUS: (An older, slightly flamboyant gentleman) Glad to finally meet you, Rory.

RORY: (A bit surprised that her name is familiar to him) Oh…

GUS: Nate here has told us bits and pieces about everyone at the Courant. What a lovely newspaper… (Rory forces a smile as she realizes that Nate has talked about 'everyone' in equal measure).

TREVOR: (Adds as he smiles) Well, I am a fan.

Rory subtly looks at Stacy, wondering where she fits in…

NATE: (Explains as he takes a step to the side, and towards her) Gus and Phillip (it becomes obvious that they are partners) work at the New York Times.

PHILLIP: (Nods) Photography over here.

NATE: (Adds) And Gus heads the team that's going to Africa this summer.

RORY: Oh wow… the project sounds amazing from the little I've heard…

KEN: (Adds) Still a little miffed that you're taking DiLuca with you.

JEAN (HIS WIFE): He's only moving forward, Kenny. You should try doing that sometime. (Pats her husband on the back)

KEN: Gee, thanks honey.

Banter starts to go on in the background between the others as Rory takes a step back and gets closer to the edge of the curb.

RORY: (Curiously, turns to Nate) So… why are we standing out here?

NATE: Waiting for Jon to get here with the tickets…

RORY: Ah. (Subtly looks at the mysterious Stacy again)

Nate sees a crowd of people walking behind them, and not wanting to let her get pushed around — in a swift motion, places his hand on Rory's waist and pulls her in a bit. Camera cuts to a close up of Rory as she finds herself within inches of Nate. She makes an expression to suggest that her heart may have just started beating a little faster.

NATE: (Let's go of her as the group passes them. He spots someone) Ah, there he is.

Rory is clearly trying to compose herself and the camera slowly pans to a very observant Trevor Wentworth.

A tall, dark haired, well-manicured man approaches Nate. Behind him is a tall, beautiful woman…

JON: (Speaks candidly) Yo!

NATE: (Turns, and greets him with a brotherly hug) Hey… thought you weren't going to make it.

JON: (Takes a few tickets out of his coat pocket) I wouldn't abandon you…

KEN: Hey man.

JON: Hey! (Jon steps in and gives Jean a hug) Hello, Jean. (Pats Ken on the shoulder)

NATE: (Remembers) Oh hey, Jon… meet the rest…

STACY: (Speaks for the first time) Hey Jon. (In her tone, Rory realizes that Jon and Stacy are acquainted)

NATE: (Quickly lists the rest of the names) Gus, Phillip, Rory… and Trevor. (Turns) Guys, this is my brother Jon… and (gets distracted by Jon handing him the tickets)…

Jon nods at the group.

JON: Well, nice to meet all of you… enjoy the show.

NATE: (Adds) Wait a minute, you're not joining us?

JON: (Gestures at the beautiful woman behind him) We have to go this gala, Nate… (looks at his wristwatch) In fact, we're already late. (Their conversation continues in the back).

RORY: (Leans and whispers to Ken) Who's that in the back?

KEN: (Whispers back) Oh, that's Natalie… Jon's fiancée.

RORY: Ah.

JON: (Steps back and waves at the group) Enjoy, guys.

Jon leaves.

NATE: (Starts to distribute the tickets) Okay, let's get this thing started.

Scene fades into the next.

INT. LUKE'S DINER — SATURDAY EVENING — SAME TIME

Scene opens on a very indecisive Lorelai at the counter — talking to her husband. Behind them, we see some other townies spread throughout the diner.

LORELAI: No, I think I'll have one of those fudge brownies for dessert… (shakes her head) No!... no… how about some vanilla ice cream instead?

LUKE: (Stands there looking at her) Whatever you want.

LORELAI: Nope… nope… instead I will get the brownie. (Adds) Ooh! With ice cream on top!

LUKE: (Rolls his eyes, then sighs) Fudge brownie with vanilla ice cream on top… coming up.

Luke takes a few steps away from her.

LORELAI: (Holds up her hand) Never mind! (Looks to her right) How about a piece of lemon meringue pie?

LUKE: (Nods) You got it.

The front door opens and none other than Debbie Hogarth shows up at the counter.

DEBBIE: (As she sets a fairly large novel and her purse on the counter) Hey Lorelai.

LORELAI: (A hint of annoyance hits Lorelai's face, but she greets her politely) Hey. (Sees the book on the counter) That looks like a lot of reading.

DEBBIE: _Shantaram_ by Gregory David Roberts? (As she takes a seat) I'm only halfway through, but it's very intriguing. (Adds) You know, Johnny Depp is supposed to play the lead character.

LORELAI: (Tentatively) Oh yeah?

LUKE: (Places a plate with a piece of pie) Lemon Meringue…

LORELAI: (Makes a face at Luke as Debbie observes) Oh no… did I say Lemon Meringue? I meant… (points) Apple Pie.

LUKE: (Sighs a bit, then takes the plate in his hand) Okay…

DEBBIE: (Adds) Hey, Luke… I will take that. (Chuckles) Lemon Meringue sounds really good right now.

LUKE: Oh… great, it's the last piece. (Lorelai's eyes follow the plate as he places it in front of Debbie. Then looks at Lorelai) Apple Pie, coming right up.

DEBBIE: (Looks at Lorelai and gives her a quick smile before she takes a fork and dives in) Yum.

Scene fades on Lorelai as she wears a subtle yet comical frown.

EXT. NEW YORK CITY — "PRIVATE EYES" BAR — LATER THAT NIGHT…

Scene opens on a jolly group of friends exiting the Private Eyes bar. The group divides into two as they approach the screen. Rory and Trevor take a few steps away and turn to each other…

TREVOR: (Chuckles) Well, that was fun…

RORY: (Smiles) Yeah… definitely.

TREVOR: (Looks over at the group, then at Rory) So… I think I should get going.

RORY: (Surprised) Oh, where are you going to stay? (Gestures) Nate said there were plenty of rooms at the house…

TREVOR: Nah. I have a couple of friends near Lexington — I can crash there.

RORY: Oh, okay.

TREVOR: (Explains) Hey, thanks for inviting me. And if you want to _hang out_ again sometime… don't hesitate to call.

RORY: (With a curious smile) Oh… "hang out"… ?

TREVOR: (Smiles) Yeah, I hear I make a good friend to some unsuspecting poor souls. (Subtly gestures at the group — mainly at one particular person) besides, it seems like you're somewhat into… someone else.

RORY: (Is completely surprised by this that she can't even form words) Oh my…

TREVOR: Tell him thanks? (Rory nods. Then with a smile, Trevor leans in and gives her a kiss on the cheek) Take care, Rory.

NATE: (Turns to look at them as Trevor steps away. He asks Rory) He's not going to join us?

RORY: (Sighs, then shakes her head) No.

Scene cuts to next…

INT. DILUCA RESIDENCE – NEW YORK CITY – LATE "LATE" SATURDAY NIGHT

Scene opens on Rory (dressed casually), with a book in one hand, wandering the very dimly lit house. As she turns the corner, Rory finds herself in an already occupied kitchen. A very casually dressed Nate is in the kitchen.

NATE: (Busy making what seems to be a sandwich, looks up) Hey, couldn't sleep either?

RORY: (Shakes her head) Not really. (Looks at the counter and sees a big jar of peanut butter, and another big jar of strawberry jelly)

NATE: (Notices her looking at the contents on the counter) I haven't had one of these in a very long time. Want to share a sandwich with me, Gilmore?

RORY: (With a subtle, yet childish grin, she nods) Yes, please.

NATE: (For a brief moment, he looks up at Rory) So it's a shame Trevor couldn't join our midnight snack.

RORY: (Sighs) Yeah.

NATE: (Casually) So, what happened there? He didn't like us?

RORY: (Lets out a sigh combined with a chuckle) Oh no… he really enjoyed tonight. But… (shakes her head as she ponders)…

NATE: (As he cuts the sandwich in the middle) But what?

RORY: (Chuckles) Nothing… really.

NATE: (Not wanting to push it) Okay.

RORY: (Intoxicated by the very late hour, and the one drink she had previously) He thinks I have a "thing" for…. (adds as she looks up at him) you.

NATE: (Looks up quizzically, then a moment later – he laughs) Is that so?

RORY: (Taken back, she makes a serious expression – which Nate catches) Well…

NATE: (Any sign of a smile vanishes…) Rory?

RORY: (Not sure how to revive the situation, she decides to be forthright) Well, there may be some truth to it… (nervously smiles) I mean…

NATE: (Completely taken back, he stands up straight a bit) I see.

RORY: (Slowly forces herself to look at his eyes) I mean… I…

NATE: (Unsure of how to accept this, he subtly shakes his head) I'm not sure…

RORY: (Cuts him off as she realizes he is taken back) No… don't say anything. I don't know what came over me…

They are interrupted by Stacy (in what is presumably a t-shirt owned by Nate - and nothing else). Rory, looking a little flushed, looks at Stacy enter the kitchen.

STACY: (Completely oblivious) Hey guys… (slightly pats Nate on his upper arm) I'm starving! Oh, good… you've made something…

The two uncomfortable characters in the scene watch her as she takes half of the sandwich, takes a bite of it, and walks over to the refrigerator.

RORY: (With a sudden expression of embarrassment, she gets off the stool and stutters her way out of the kitchen) I-I think I'm starting to f-fall asleep. (Forces a smile but fails to look at either of them) Goodnight.

STACY: (Occupied with the refrigerator) G'night!

As a blurred Stacy walks around in the background, camera slowly zooms in on Nate's expression of regret.

Scene fades.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**VOICE OVER: Next week on an all new Gilmore girls… **

VOICE OVER: Choices were made… 

The ending scene of 8.15, as an embarrassed Rory Gilmore walks out of the DiLuca kitchen.

RORY: (On the phone) Mom, I can't believe I did what I did! (Slaps her forehead) What was I thinking?!

**VOICE OVER: … that may end a friendship… prematurely.**

RORY: (To Lane in what seems like her apartment) He's acting as if nothing happened.

CUT

NATE: (To Rory at the shelter — Sternly) What do you want me to do, Rory?

**VOICE OVER: And all she can think about is how she may have just screwed it up…**

Rory sighs.

**VOICE OVER: Until, of course, she receives a phone call…**

A STRANGER: (On the phone) Rory Gilmore?

RORY: (Curiously) Yes, that's me.

CUT

A scene of Rory, deep in thought, walking on the streets of Stars Hollow at night.

**VOICE OVER: Lorelai, on the other hand has problems of her own…**

LORELAI: (To Sookie) I just don't like her.

SOOKIE: Who?

**VOICE OVER: …and she goes by the name of, "Hormones."**

LORELAI: (Pouts) No, Debbie.

CUT

LUKE: (Shakes his head as if he'd heard the most ridiculous thing) Lorelai, what the hell are you talking about?

**VOICE OVER: Stay tuned for an all new Gilmore girls next week as the girls take another step in a direction that may change their life forever.**

END CREDITS

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Will update with 8.16 soon. Reviews appreciated.

I imagine you have a lot of questions for me. If you want answers, or would like to discuss this episode, please visit the LJ (link can be found on my author profile). This is the only way I can guarantee a two-way discussion…


End file.
